Hero Today, Villian Tomorow Saga
by tnblueeyeddevil
Summary: Little if any HBP. Training, Travel, Truth, Lies, Deception. Manipulate me not, Grey Harry, EVIL and DUMB WEASLEYSDumbledore no pairings yet
1. Chapter 1

A/N1: I would like people to help correct my bad typing and spelling and to direct the story to an extent. TRANSLATION: BETA NEEDED!

This is the one and only: DISCLAIMER...Not mine obviously, I rent a house, have a third hand computer, and a dog that just got a bath! JKR is the godess and creator, I am just the devil twisting her words!

Please review!

Flashback

Harry stared at the bars on the window to his room with hatred and loathing. They were placed there care of his loving family due to all the kind words bestowed upon his family from his other so-called 'friends'.

Harry could not believe that disaster. When he walked off the Hogwarts express and passed through the barrier that separated Kings Cross Station and Platform 9 ¾ , he was greeted to Tonks, Remus, Madeye and Molly giving the Dursley's verbal hell for their prior treatment of Harry. To say that Vernon was mad and that he was not purple was equivalent to saying that the Earth was flat. He was of a color purple that had rarely been used by any crayon company. Pissed?...no more like fit to be tied!

"Boy, do you need a hand getting your things to the car?" his Uncle inquired of Harry. "No sir, I can manage on my own," replied Harry, knowing that there would be hell to pay. "Well off to the car with you then." Was the curt reply from Vernon.

Harry had managed to get all his things ionto the boot of the car without a word being said and wearily sat in the passenger compartment. Vernon and Petunia stared out the front window as the car took off down the motorway to get to Surrey.

"Boy, listen and listen well. We are only going to go through this, this one time. It is your fault and the fault of people that are freaks that our darling son is not the man that he was before you got here last summer. He has gained a lot of weight and lost all of his matches for Smelting's. He could have been a prized boxer or Doctor, or whatever he wanted to be if it was not for you. Dudder's will not leave his room unless he is at school and refuses to anything but stare at the wall. This is your fault freak. Dudder's could have been rich and famous and everyone would know me and Petunia, but no your freakiness has taken away yet something else from normal people. You are to do all the chores around the house. This includes cooking meals or snacks on demand, cleaning where and when ever it is needed and doing any and all homework that Dudly needs completed. You will not have any of you 'school things' until the day you go back to that place. You are not to leave the yard unless told to by one of us normal people the yard and house will be immaculate. Is this understood?"

"Y.e.s." was the simple reply made by Harry. He could not believe it. He was further surprised when he found tout that the door leasing to his bedroom was new. It looked just like one of those that you would find in a muggle jail. Steel and plexiglass with a little pass through for food and mail, a blanket on the floor (no bed) no light fixtures, and a cuff attached to a thick chain affixed to a hoop that was bolted to the floor. The room was devoid of any and all creature comforts. It was then that Harry understood. He was a prisoner.

Harry endured beatings and belittlement at the hands of Vernon for the next two weeks. If the plates were not dried properly, or if a label on some canned goods was not front and centered, the grass looked longer/shorter darker/lighter. When ever there was something wrong, Harry was made to make restitutions for it.

END OF FLASHBACK

June 28th

Harry closed the book that had mysteriously appeared in front of him two weeks after he arrived at his 'loving families' home. Harry had awoke one night after a worse then normal dream concerning the last duel that he and his friends were in. In the dream Harry was the sole remaning surviovr. Sirius and his friends were all dead. The first time that he opened the book there were three potions. The first two were for memory orginization and the second was one that removed all tracking spells and blocks. The third and final potion was one that allowed him to take it at a later date and would allow his body to look like it would have had he a perfect upbringing. Harry was thinking about all that he had read. He was like a machine. Read and sleep. Sleep and read. 'A Guide to Anything You Need to Know' was now closed and the title was changing to read 'WANDS and STAFFS: The IN's and OUT'S Of Making Your Own. BY: Prof. Power N. Might. Three hours later Harry wrote something in his notebook, repositioned the cuff and chain that was attached to his leg and picked up his book. The book's title now read 'Advanced Potions and Spells A-Z (self updating) BY: Salazar Slytherin and it was written in Parseltounge. The real strange thing was it recorded next to the spells name a list of Parslemouths that with learned or could cast that certain spell.Out of the thousnads of spells and hundreds of potions, Tom Riddle's name were next to maybe 100 spells and maybe 75 potions. Rather strange thought Harry as he read. The next title was 'Total Transformation: Animagus and Metamorphagus. By: James and Lilly Potter, then it was 'The Dragon BY: Bruce Lee and had a translation Charm on it.

July 30th, 11:30 p.m.

There was a 'pop' and Harry sat up in bed and had his wand in the face of the intruder. Harry looked down his wand and saw HUGE yellow eyes that reminded him of Dobby, and the other person was a gobblin that he reconized as, "Griphook? Dobby?" What are you guys doing here?" he demanded of them. "Harry Potter, greatest wizard of all time, please sir, ..."

A/N:

**READ AND REVIEW: I wasn't going to add this but this was received 27 hits in 4.5 hours and is on 2 alerts, but not 1 review. I am doing this for the people that read here at not myself. If I don't get reviews I am going to naturally think that it is not liked and discontinue it. Isn't there enough unfinished, abandoned crap here?**

I know that is cruel to give one a short intro and a cliff-hanger all in one, but what can I do. This is my first fanfiction, and after reading so many half completed stories, I said to myself that I would go slow but take it to frutation. This **_is _**going to be a STRONG Harry (not SUPER) with a little maniputaions, dumb and evil friends and enemies. A little Azkaban, some changes with his life and 'family' and dumb stupid Fudge! As far as a relationship, I think that I will leave that up to the readers. Reviews are not mandatory but appreciated, just to let you know if this story gets 1500 hits and 10 reviews, I will assume that it is not liked and delete it. I hope you enjoy. If you want to flame it feel free just note that nameless/faceless reviews are not accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

When you last tuned in:

July 30th, 11:30 p.m.

There was a 'pop' and Harry sat up in bed and had his wand in the face of the intruder. Harry looked down his wand and saw HUGE yellow eyes that reminded him of Dobby, and the other person was a goblin that he recognized as, "Griphook? Dobby?" What are you guys doing here?" he demanded of them. "Harry Potter, greatest wizard of all time, please sir,"

And now on with the show!

Chapter Two

"Mr. Potter, sir. Please forgive Dobby for bringing me here, and no not punish him as severely as you may have. It is Headmaster Dumbledore's fault." Griphook explained. Please accept this letter from High Master Goblin Killforjoy.

Harry opened the letter and started to read it.

"**_Mr. Potter, We have tried many times to directly get in touch with you and have been unable to do so. Your esteemed Headmaster has erected the wards around your house here to keep out all owls and portkeys. Not to mention apparition. Tomorrow is you birthday. Your estate has lain inactive with the exception of your trust fund for the last 16 years (almost). Goblin rules state that if an estate is inactive and has someone that is eligible to be 'Family Head' but don't they can forfeit that estate to the Ministry and the Goblin Nation. We, the Goblins, feel as though it would be a great dis-service to the Potter Family and ourselves to follow or own laws without attempting to teach a wizard what his 'legal guardian' did not. By your own law you have been a free and legal adult since you were 14 years of age. By Goblin Law you were considered an adult when your parents died. There is much more to talk about. If you agree to it, please allow Goblin Griphook and you House Elf to 'pop' you to my office. Goblin Killforjoy, President-Goblin Nation, Leader/Owner Gringotts"_**

Harry was in shock and could barely speak, and reached out and took the hands that were held out to him to help him off the floor. "Mister Potter, what would you like to do? Stay here?" inquired the goblin with a smirk, "or would you rather pop directly into a private office at Gringotts?" asked Griphook. Harry looked down at himself and realized that he was standing there wearing nothing but extremely huge bikini styled, men's underwear. They were so big that you could not see an outline of manhood behind the fabric in any shape or form, and they still hung off his hips. He had cut the string sides removed a length and retied them and they were still too big on him. He looked at Dobby and said, "Can you fix me up with some proper Muggle clothes?" Dobby snapped his fingers and some clothes appeared on the bed. Harry took his new clothes and went to take a shower. When he was done washing his hair, he got dressed in his new clothes and went back to his room and the magical beings that were waiting on him. As he approached his door he thought he saw a flicker of light under the door as he approached.

Harry opened the door and stopped in his tracks as he entered the smallest room on the second floor of 4 Privit Drive. There in front of him was the biggest and best bedroom that he ever saw! The bed looked as though it was two king size beds long by two wide. There was huge bay window on the wall facing the side yard, his own ensuite bathroom, and a living area with a fireplace. Above the fireplace was a 52" Plasma screen HDTV, a Sony Notebook with wireless satellite Broadband service and a satellite receiver and surround sound. The floors were made of cherry wood, highly polished. Across from the fireplace was a leather chair and ottoman with bookshelves filled with books that appeared to be novels to Muggles, but were wizarding texts that were charmed to always return to Harry's possession upon his calling for it. In the center of the room was an excited, bubbling, house elf called Dobby, who had his ears bent in hopes that he was praised and not beaten. Harry Potter was astounded that anyone would go through the trouble for him. To say that he was touched would be understating his true feelings.

"Master Harry Potter, Sir. Is Dobby a bad house elf sir? I's is sorry sir and will punish my self…" started Dobby who continued to slam his head against the brick mantle before Harry could respond.

"Dobby, stop. STOP this instant! You are never to punish yourself in my presence. IF you have an opinion or thoughts on a subject that concerns you, me, or anyone that I consider a family, you are to tell me. Do not be afraid to say something to me. We are equals, and I consider you a friend and a part of my family. Do you understand?"

"Master Harry Potter, thinks that lonely Dobby is an equal and a friend? He considers me, a house elf, as his family?" Dobby started shaking with excitement and his wide yellow eyes were wider then ever and shined with joy. "Master Harry Potter, the greatest wizard ever, wants to bond with Dobby as family _and _as his master? Harry Potter knows of this? He knows that this has not been accepted by the House Elf community in the last 100 years or more correct?" asked Dobby.

"Mister Potter sir, I think that we should be going somewhere else to finish this conversation. The walls have ears after all. While you and Dobby were speaking I hooked you fireplace up to the 'Goblin Floo', at Gringotts. The Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore have no knowledge of this floo network as it works on Goblin magic. To use it, you need special floo powder. Now that you know about the Floo being there you can also see the pot of golden floo powder attached to the face of the fireplace's right side. On top of the mantle is green powder. The green is for regular floo and the golden will work only on the Goblin. The golden powder will only work in this fireplace." With that said the Goblin threw the gold powder into the fireplace and said Gringotts Meeting Room, number 2" and was gone in a flash. Harry Potter followed the goblins actions and as he stepped into the fireplace he turned to Dobby and asked him to accompany him. Dobby informed Harry that he would be there but had to wait in the House Elf area, and it was extremely rare that one would be allowed in any area that they might be seen by a wizard or witch.

A/N: Thanks to the two reviewers……sure it said three but only two were showing……sure there were 76 hits in just over 12 hours, that means that almost no one liked it, or people can't leave a review. Like they should be bothered….Think of a review as a guest book. Stop in say hi leave a thought or two and go do what ever, it only takes a second.

sodapop88 – Thanks for being on one my first two reviewers. This story will cover a lot of things from the stories I have read here on ff net. Run away Harry, Azkaban Harry, and what not, have an idea throw it at me and lets see what I can do! HEHEHE!

alyios – Thanks for the review, here is another chapter for you!

I still need: a beta, male or female Blaize, and ideas for a relationship path for Harry. Harry will not be GAY! I have nothing against it but couldn't write it! Oh yeh, please REVIEW if you read…..the way it is going now, there are not enough reviews to continue this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**July 30th, 11:45 PM**

Harry Potter stumbled from the fireplace and fell into a heap on the floor of Meeting room #2. He stood and walked over to the Goblin that was grinning at Harry, and showing off all his pinted teeth in the process.

"Mr. Potter, please allow me to let you in on a little secret that all your 'friends' have kept from you. When you use any type of magical travel, you should keep your body in the same position it was in prior to travel. By stressing your muscles during travel and attempting to 'right' yourself you are doing wrong. Let magic do what it does. Remember that now you see me and now you don't applies." began Griphook. "I also will be bringing you to a chamber deep in the bank that has not been used in many, many years. There you will meet Goblin President Killforjoy. I also need your permission to bring house-elf Dobby with us."

"Griphook, please allow Dobby to come with us. I am curious as to why I am meeting Goblin Killjoy and why Dobby needs to be there" stated Harry.

"Let us be on our way and I will tell you on the way to the lower levels." With that Griphook turned and led Harry to a door that materialized out of no where and when it was opened there was a mine cart sitting waiting to be used. This mine cart was the nicest that he had ever seen. Plush leather seats and headrests, a seatbelt, and even headlights. They entered the cart and Harry sat down in the rear most seat. As soon as he was seated, his seat belt automatically snapped together and Griphook snapped his fingers, making Dobby appear in a seat between Griphook and Harry. Then they were off at a furiously fast pace. Faster then he had ever been in a mine cart before. When they arrived at their destination, there was a completely outfitted Goblin War Detachment forming a path for them.

Harry got out of the cart followed by Dobby and Griphook. "Harry Potter sir, why is I here in the banks caverns with you?" asked Dobby. "That will be told to you in a moment Dobby, would you and Harry please follow me, we have not much time!" stated Griphook. With that Griphook took off at almost a run to the door at the end of the Goblin War Battalions path.

"Mister Potter, my name is Killforjoy. Forgive my rudeness in not coming to see you myself, but it was better this way. I know that you have a lot of questions, but I need to speak with Griphook for a moment, and then we can continue this meeting." Griphook lets speak…..Griphook and Killforjoy started to converse in Gobspeak, the official language, and were quickly finished.

**IF you are reading this you need to review!**

**11:52 PM**

"Mr. Potter, it has come to my attention that you would rather be refered to as Harry and nothing else and that you also treat all magical beings that you have been seen around as equals…from Griphook to Hagrid, to Centurs and many others. Is this true?" asked Goblin Killforjoy.

"Goblin Killforjoy, there is no difference in my 'culture' as to ones skin color, race, creed, sexual orientation, nationality, or financial/political standing to an extent. I do not believe in discrimination of any sort. We are all equal and created by a surpreme being, be that God, Merlin, Buddha, or whatever you may call the one that you pray to. One should not be judged by others but accepted for their differences" stated Harry.

"Well said Harry. That is why me and the rest of the Goblin Nation have requested you here tonight. You are of the Potter line. A line that can be traced back thousands of years, to the Four Founders of Hogwarts, to before Merlin. Even ancient Egypt has mention of the Potter line. At midnight tonight you will come into your 16th year of life. It is at this time that you will gain all that is yours by right of birth. It will be painful, and unlike anything that you have ever gone through before. When this is done there are a couple of rituals that I would like you to perform upon your self. None of these are dark rituals in our world but illegal and DARK in your world just the same. As of one minuete past midnioght, you will be considered an adult because you are the last living Potter and hier to a few more families then ever Dumbledore thinks. Here are two potions. One is the most powerful Goblin Pain reducer that even Professor Snape could not hope to match. The second one is a potion that will allow you to sleep for the next 2 hours or so. I suggest that you take them in that order, then goto through that door over there and climb onto the bed. You are in for a long and extremely painful rebirth." With that said Killforjoy bowed to Harry and walked to the desk and chair and started on some paperwork.

Harry's mind was overflowing with thoughts. Why are they giving me these potions, what is going on? Harry decided to trust his instincts and took the potions. As he sat down on the bed to remove his shoes the clock struck midnight and all that anyone could hear in the caverns, was a anguished scream of pain "Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" that continued for slightly longer then the pain potion lasted or even the sleep potion.

**July 31st, 2:34 am**

"Master Harry Potter Sirs? Are you alive?" quiverd Dobbys meek but excited voice.

A/N: I know that this was short, but hey at least it was something to read. I could have made it longer and taken 4 months to post it though! If you like I can do that...Still need some ship direction! Anyone want to beta a chapter or two let me know!

sodapop88nothing is as it seems with the exception of the down and abused magical creatures, they are what they seem. The review was my pleaseure. I do not demand them for every chapter but they do make me feel warm and fuzzy, and I do appreciate them. I leave one with everystory that I read...or at least I try to!

sodapop88is the only one mentioned because at the time that I posted this, he was the only one that had reviewed Chapter two!


End file.
